Golden Sun Poems
by Desert Poppy
Summary: A poem I came up with in class actually. Kinda short, but hey, short and sweet, right? Hey new chapter up! I think it's pretty good, so I put it up! Hope you like it too!
1. Chapter 1

A Golden Sun Poem

By Desert Poppy. Hey guys, try to guess where the poem takes place!

A village deep in hiding  
A mystery concealed within  
A culture becomes forgotten  
A bad omen and sin

Fierce and wild  
Sad and lonely  
It runs beneath their  
Tears and blood

Their eyes show sorrow  
Their eyes show fear  
Their eyes show anger  
Their time is near

Together they coexist  
Visitors they flee  
As they live their daily lives  
Nothing is complete

Four travelers visit  
Four travelers see  
Four travelers mingle with  
Four travelers wish them free

So how was it? Leave a note. The village is Garoh of course! And the four travelors inculde Kraden, not Piers/Picard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been a while guys

Sorry it's been a while guys. But here's the next poem. Guess it again!

Drums beat

Banging feet

Moon high,

Sky wide

Fire licks,

Time ticks

As you wait

Here he comes

Our great witchdoctor

Strangers watch

Hoping for a chance

To escape inside

To take back what was stolen

Busted blocks

Magic walks

Fix fast!

It'll last.

Leader's here

No fear

Strangers tell

Truth to he,

The man in blue

Seeks his treasure

They receive

Then leave.

I bet you got that one right away. It takes place in Kibombo. Actually this is my second draft. The first one I'll post anyways so you can compare.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the "original" to the Kibombo poem

Ok, here's the "original" to the Kibombo poem.

The night draws you in…

Drums match your own

Eyes become dilated

Your breathing shallow

You may not realize it…

You smell hormones wafting

In the muggy air

It makes your heart race

Fear casts away awe and excitement

As you see your leader

Stand before you

But the night is not your own

Dance…dance in the night…

As the music grasps your soul.

Ok, yeah it seems weird to me in a sense, I guess because it's in third person or something…Anyways, let me know how it was! Eek, it's even shorter than before! Because it's actually unfinished…


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one for you guys. I should be doing my homework though! ~DP

As the group enters  
they meet strange eyes.  
Mouths don't move  
they are center

Chills run up our spine  
faces say, This village is mine!  
Strangers beware!  
Leave or we'll stare!

Though lips don't speak  
Mind Read is a sneak  
minds are free  
so are we

Since no one will say,  
we walked away  
into town  
to look around

He who speaks is a Shaman  
he spoke as we drew upon him  
he wants the rod in our hands  
he wants a challenge on his land

He does not believe a girl can win  
together we'll take a spin.  
We accept his challenge and wait to run,

Oh this will be so much fun!

Alright, that was Shaman Village, you know where no one wants to talk to you. I don't know how this one was, but let me know with a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! It's been a while, but I'm not dead! So here's a new chapter to my poems!

This place is dreary  
This place is sad  
It makes us feel  
Oh so bad!

A dragon comes  
Once a year  
He causes destruction  
He causes fear

A girl will be consumed  
By this beast  
For him it will  
Be a feast

What must we do  
To stop this creature?  
Psynergy is  
Our best feature

We rush inside  
The scary cave  
And as we found  
The right way,

The doll received  
Moves some rocks  
The sun revealed  
Is a shock

His eyes are damaged  
From the sun  
But the dragon chooses  
Not to run

The ending blow  
Comes not from us  
He readies his sword  
And gives a thrust

The dragon gives  
His last breath  
And falls to  
His own death

The man leaves  
To find his lover  
And make her heart  
Go all aflutter

For she is saved  
By her man  
And people from  
Another land

Hey there! This is none other then Izumo! And the people from another land are none other then Felix and the gang! Please leave a comment to let me know how I did!


End file.
